


Lerd of the Wrongs: Phallusship of the Ring: the Two Towers.... Well Actually 11

by allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee, iammyownmachine



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee/pseuds/allisonnewsfieldfromspaaaacee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammyownmachine/pseuds/iammyownmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lerd of the Wrongs: Phallusship of the Ring: the Two Towers.... Well Actually 11

Poor Legoless. Stood up again by his true love, Nastyghuul.

He took a deep breath of sighs. He was always stood up. 

Suddenly! He heard a knock on the window. He looked up and Surprise It was Aragorn! Agaron crossed the room to Legoless. "Why are you so sad Legoless?" he said.

"Nastyghuul stood me up again," Legoless said replied.

Aragorn cried. He was sad for his friend Legoless. "Legoless I have something I need to tell you"

"What is it Aragorn, sone of Theowin, heir to the crown of Wales and England?"

"Legoless I'm like Hella gay for you"

Legoless cried.

"What's wrong Legoless??"

"I'm like Hella gay for you too ARagorn sone of Theowin heir to the throne of Wales and England"

Aragorn cried "I love you Legoless"

"I love you too Aragorn"

Suddenly Nastyghuul came in!

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!" said Nastyghuul.

Legoless looked up at Nastyghuul.

"Go away Nastyghuul you stood me up and i'm with Aragorn now"

"Yeah bitch" replied Aragorn.

"SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH!" said Nastyghuul.

"Hey! You back there! quiet down!" said the bartender.

nastyghuul left in a Huff.

Legoless's eyes met with Aragorn again "Aragorn" he gasped, suddenly overcome with eroticness.

Then one thing led to another. Clothes came Off and thee was sex in the butt and there was much rejoicing (an: yaaaaay)

And Aragorn didn't even care too much about legolesss elf genitalia and you know how those can be right.

"oh god" Aragorn said as he cayme loudly.

Legoless looked at Aragorns's sex and said "it's so big"

Aragorn said "thank you I got it from my dad,Theowin"

Legoless got on his hands and hands and knees and began sucking. Up and down and up and down.

"Oh god" aragorn said as he cumming again.

"oh god your so big" choked Legoless.

"thak you. I got it from my dad,Theowin" aragorn ejaculated.

they panted and bumped and rode and fucked and cried and came louder and louder until the bed was just one big msas of boduly fluids.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the blue mountains the dwarves were having an orgy. They had lost track of any females so they figured, if everyone fucks everyone it has to work at least once.

Suddenly! Emo Hobbit fell in! "Ron? Where are you ron?" he yelled as Aragorn came again. He was immediately covered in Legoless's sparkly silver glitter cum.

 

Emo hobbit was into it now. "oh god Legoless and Aragorn your so big" he wailed.

"thank you! I got it from my dad, Theowin" eragon screamed. Aragorn jumped onto Legoless's throbbing erection and screamed "OH YES PLEEASE GOD MORE OH YES"

Emo hobbit jacked off iin the corner, too turned on by the eroticness to say a word.

Suddenlky! Gayndelf ran in! "I WANT SOME TOO MOTHER FUCKKERS" he said taking off his robes.

Emo hobbit jumped on him and began humping "OH YES" they both yeled.

1:51am The dwarf orgy had been going on for 6 hours. The dwarves then realized fucking everyone in the ass wasn't going to help with the whole reproduction thing. Balin was the one who made that realization.

Aragorn stood up "Should I put on some mood music??" he said walking to the stereo.

He turned on the Ding Dong Song. “Ooh you touch my tralala” the radio crooned “Mmm my ding ding dong” (an: real song btw)

Legoless jumped up and screamed "NO" before turning it to Michael Jackson by Blood on the Dance Floor, his favorite band.

No screamed Gayndelf. He used his magical power.

Aragorn immediately came and said "oh god Legoless"

SUDDENLY! there was a knock on the door.

To change the song to its okay to be gay after that because the other writer wouldn't let me finish.

Emo hobbit got up to check on the door, his massive throbbing cock still hard from the sex.

It was Dwarf dude!

"DING DONG HERE'S MY SCHLONG" he said pulling down his dwarf pants and pullijng out his massive throbbing erecshun Strapon qwhich he wore above his dick for some DVDA action.

immediately Gayndelf and Aragorn jumped their gaping assholes onto his strapon and screamed "OH GOD"

Suddenly an eagle was flying above. It seemed to be carrying something. it was……………………. TREE FACE! 

It was a 55 gallon drum of lube as well Which his stupid bird ass dropped of course.

Aragorn looked at the drum "what is that"

Legoless openmed it "I think it's lube guys"

55 gallons of water based lube poured on our group as the barrel shattered.

"oops" said tree face who had just hit the barrel with his wood. (an: geddit WOOD lol)

Legoless started crying.

"what is it legoless?" Aragorn asked concerndedly.

"I jsut realized thjt I have prostate cancer" Legoless replied.

"What! Oh no!"

Legoless just cried harder "I don't even feel it anymoire" he sobbed loudly.

Suddenly a man on a white elk burst into the room it was eonwalbereth the god of hunting, stars, and fucking them all right in the ass. He healed Legoless with his throbbing manhood.

Legoless came again and jumped with joy straight onto Emo hobbit’s cock.

"EWWW" said emo Hobbit, but he was just pretending. It really turned him on.

"do that again bad boy" said Aragorn, pulling out his massive man cock "I'll watch"

(an: does this count as sexting)

Aragorn jacked his dick off as Legoless came on Emo hObbit's dick again.

"mmmmmmm Yeah I like that" said Tree Face slowly.

Th sap began to run down his wood so Dwarf guy ran over and licked it up.

Eonwaelbereth whistled for his trusty animal companion because there obviously wasn't enough fuckening happening. There was a faint gallop that grew louder and a figure crashed through the window it was a real life three-D dickbutt. It had 3 Dicks.

OOOOHH FUUUCKKK YESSS" cried Aragorn as all three dicks came on him at once.

three-D dickbutt started fucking Gayndelf Emo Hobbit and Eragon at the same time but he coukldn't talk so instead he just came three times.

SUDDENLY! Sam came (an: ha ha get it) in "GUYS WE HAVE TO DESTROY THE ONE WRONG"

Emo hobbit jumpde up "I CAN'T DO IT SAM"

“FUCK IN ME OR FUCK OFF he said.

"IT'S OKAY FRUITDO IF I CAN'T CARRY HIS MASSIVE THROBBING COCK" he said pointing to Gayndelf and ARagorn "I'LL CARRY YOU"

Emo Hobbit jumped into Sam's arms "QUICKLY! WE MUST GO TO MOUNT TOMB AND SAVE RON AND HERMIONE FROM THE EVIL IZINGUARD"

Gayndelf and aragon had been fucking so long they had started to meld into one person.

While Legoless came loudly on Tree-Face's branches.

"I'M TAKING EMO HOBBIT TO IZINGUARD" screamed Sam as they ran away.

Suddenly the millionaire falcon crashed down. Out came Lei and Lurk Skywalter and Han Absorbo.

"GOD! GOD GOD GOD GOD! GOD!" they screamed as they all came on Choochootrainbacca.

Lurk pulled out his Schwartz and fucked Han in thegaping screaming asshole.

Meanwhile the Dwarves were trying to figure out which whole to put their tiny dwarf erections in to make babies since the only dwarf with a massive throbbing erection was Dwarf Guy who was currentlky fucking Legoless doggystyle.

Lei realized that this was the perfect time to reenact her gang bang fantasy as she pulled choochoobaccatrain C-peepee O R2 D200 into the mix.

AND SUDDNELY

the planet they were on exploded!

BECAUSE IT WAS ACTUALLY THE DEATH STAR!

Darth Mader-cum (an: that was a stretch) watched from the new death star far away.

Lando Calrissian, hottest man in the Galaxy, looked back at the cum-filled explosion. "Sleep tight, you horny mother fuckers." He grinned and flew off.

THE

 

END

 

,,,

 

…

 

,.,.

 

OR IS IT?????

and scene


End file.
